Hermione Granger VS 'Mione Granger
by Temperance18
Summary: Quand Hermione va rencontrer une moldue qui veut écrire sur sa vie de sorcière dans une fanfiction, elle va se rendre compte que sa personne est totalement dénaturée...


_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Voici une parodie reprenant toutes les fanfictions HP que j'ai pu lire quand j'ai commencé à en lire. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait cela dans le but de m'amuser et de ne pas me moquer d'autres auteurs. C'est à prendre à la légère )_

_Bonne lecture !_

Hermione arriva au sommet de l'escalier de l'immeuble en soufflant. Monté quatorze étages à pied était une vraie torture pour elle. Cela dit, elle espérait que son rendez-vous en vaudrait la peine. Elle pria Merlin pour que cela se passe bien.

Quelques jours plutôt, Hermione avait reçu un étrange appel téléphonique de ses parents. Une lettre qui lui était adressée était arrivée chez ses parents par la poste moldue. Ses parents l'avaient ouverte sans faire attention et l'avaient lue. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui souhaitait la rencontrer lors d'un rendez-vous. La dénommée Justine était une moldue et souhaitait écrire sur Hermione en s'inspirant de sa vie de sorcière. La jeune Gryffondor était devenue blanche quand ses parents lui avaient dit que la jeune moldue connaissait sa nature de sorcière et qu'elle ne cachait pas le fait de connaître beaucoup de choses sur le monde de la magie. Mais Justine avait aussi spécifié qu'elle gardait le secret et qu'elle ne voulait que simplement recueillir le témoignage d'Hermione sur sa vie.

La jeune sorcière restait tout de même sceptique face à cela. Comment cela se faisait-il que des moldus connaissaient sa célébrité dans le monde de la sorcellerie dut à son aide au célèbre Harry Potter lors de la lutte contre Lord Voldemort ? Et pourquoi souhaitaient-ils écrire sur sa vie ? En sachant qu'elle ignorait où serait publié les écrits de la jeune moldue. C'était avant tout pour avoir des réponses à ses questions que la jeune sorcière avait accepté le rendez-vous.

Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement septante-cinq et toqua. On vint lui ouvrir seulement quelques secondes après. Hermione fut étonnée de voir une adolescente de quinze ans tout au plus lui faire face avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune moldue semblait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Elle la fit entrer et dès que la porte se referma, elle hurla.

_ Aaaaah ! Je suis trop heureuse de te rencontrer ! Tu es mon personnage préféré dans la saga d'Harry Potter !

_ Euh… Merci mais comment tu…

_ Vraiment, je suis trop heureuse ! Mais je t'expliquerais tout après. Vient, j'ai hâte que tu répondes à mes questions !

Hermione fut tirer jusqu'à un petit salon et la jeune moldue la força à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Cette dernière sautilla jusqu'à un canapé en face d'elle et sauta dedans. Elle prit ensuite un petit ordinateur portable et regarda Hermione d'un œil vorace.

_ Bon, fit Hermione. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu…

_ Bon d'accord, fit la jeune moldue en perdant un peu de son enthousiasme. Pour faire court, dans le monde des moldus, nous écrivons des fanfictions en reprenant les éléments et les personnages d'une œuvre dont nous sommes fan. Par exemple, un film, une saga, etc. Je suis fan d'Harry Potter et donc j'écris des fanfictions dessus. Et je veux écrire une fanfiction qui racontera ta vie à partir de tes études

_ D'accord mais comment vous connaissez notre monde ?

_ Parce que votre histoire est publiée dans des livres, s'impatienta la jeune moldue.

_ Je veux tout d'abord savoir où sera publié cette fanfiction.

_ Elle le sera sur un site internet. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter parce qu'il y en a énormément donc la plupart des gens croient que c'est de la fiction.

Dès ce moment, Hermione n'eut plus vraiment d'occasion de poser des questions car la jeune moldue enchaîna des monologues à n'en plus finir en ne la laissant pas parler et en lui demandant que très brièvement son avis.

_ Très bien, fit Justine. Parle-moi en quelques lignes de toi maintenant.

_ Et bien, je suis Hermione Granger, commença la jeune sorcière en se prêtant malgré tout au jeu. J'ai trente-cinq ans et je suis mariée à Ronald Weasley…

_ Stop ! la coupa Justine. Pour ma fanfic, je vais dire que tu as dix-sept ans parce que tu es vraiment trop vieille. Et comme ça, je pourrais dire que tu es en septième année à Poudlard et tu seras beaucoup plus libre pour faire des choses plus « osées ». Pour ton mariage avec Ronald Weasley, on oublie. Je vais te mettre avec Drago Malefoy, cela sera plus glamour comme couple.

_ Mais je…

_ Drago est TROP sexy ! Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as jamais flashé sur lui. Il est beau comme un dieu, riche comme crésus et…

_ Je te rappelle qu'il passait son temps à me traiter de sang-de-bourbe !

_ Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine à l'amour ?! Bon, donc tu seras en septième année à Poudlard et je te mettrais en couple avec Drago. Mais comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à toi ?!

_ Je…

_ J'ai trouvé ! Comme ton physique n'est pas très avantageux en Miss-je-sais-tout, je vais dire que tu auras une cousine venue de France. On va l'appeler… euh… Sarah ! Voilà ! Elle aura fait des études d'esthéticienne et de styliste. Elle t'aura rendue visite l'été avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard. Pour plus de facilité, on va dire qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an.

_ Je n'ai aucune cousine…

_ Ce n'est rien ! Donc ta cousine t'aura relooké de la tête aux pieds. Tes cheveux sont moches donc on va dire qu'elle te les a coupé et qu'ils retombent gracieusement en boucle anglaise sur tes épaules. Ta garde-robe aura complètement été changée donc tu mettras des vêtements qui montreront beaucoup plus tes avantages et charmes naturels. Il ne faut pas oublier la poitrine plantureuse ! Tu seras passé d'un B à un F pendant l'été !

_ Mais ce n'est pas…

_ Pour le début, tu feras une entrée théâtrale à la gare de King Cross. Harry et Ron ne te reconnaîtront pas ! Je vois déjà le titre d'ici ! « Hermione a beaucoup changé cet été… » ! Génial ! Je suis trop douée ! Drago flashera aussi sur toi à ce moment-là. Il pensera que tu es une nouvelle élève d'abord.

_ Je ne suis pas…

_ Bon après, McGonagall te convoque dans son bureau dans le Poudlard Express. Elle t'annonce que tu es nommée préfète-en-chef et que tu auras un homologue. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago fait son entrée. Tu te rebelles aussitôt avec un truc du genre « Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! ». Drago te reconnais et dit qu'il ne veut pas être préfet-en-chef avec une sang-de-bourbe. McGonagall vous y oblige. Evidemment, c'est pour montrer l'exemple et rapprocher les maisons.

_ McGonagall ne ferait jamais…

_ Tu t'en vas en ayant l'air complètement indignée. Drago te regarde partir et se dit que tu es trop sexy et que ce ne serait pas si mal d'être avec toi. Une fille de plus à mettre à son tableau de chasse. Tu vois genre « Drago le tombeur ! ». C'est trop bien !

_ Malefoy n'est pas…

_ Alors, tu vas annoncer la nouvelle à Harry et Ron qui te disent que si Drago te fait quoi que ce soit ils s'en chargeront personnellement.

_ Enfin quelque chose de véridique !

_ Chut ! Je suis en plein ébauche de fanfic. Donc, vous arrivez à Poudlard et vous découvrez que vous allez partager un appartement commun, avec en promotion une salle-de-bain commune ! Bien sûr, vous aurez quand même des chambres séparées.

_ Pfff, c'est déjà ça !

Justine continua à taper comme une dingue sur son clavier avant de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était. Que le temps passait vite lorsque l'on était en pleine création !

_ Alors pour terminer en vitesse ! On va dire que pendant l'année scolaire, vous allez apprendre à vous connaître. Au début, tu vas craquer sur Drago parce que tu l'auras vu à moitié nu dans la salle-de-bain et te rendre compte qu'il est super sexy ! Donc, vous allez vous rapprocher petit à petit et ce qui va vous mettre ensemble définitivement c'est parce que vous allez coucher ensemble. On va dire que vos statuts de préfets-en-chef vous auront obligés à vous rendre ensemble au bal de Noël. En y pensant, je pourrais aussi rajouter le bal d'automne, de la Saint-Valentin, du printemps et de fin d'année. Vous allez donc finir la soirée ensemble au lit. Evidemment, tu es vierge et complètement novice ! Drago, en étant sortit avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard aura beaucoup d'expérience et sera un vrai dieu du sexe. On va dire que tu auras eu… euh… trois orgasmes dans la nuit et que vous n'avez pas du tout dormit parce que vous aurez passé toute la nuit à ne faire que ça ! Evidemment, ce sera la plus belle nuit de votre vie à tous les deux.

_ Tu es folle ou bien…

_ Petits détails que j'ai oubliés ! Tu seras beaucoup moins intéressée pas tes études mais tu continueras à avoir des A partout. Pour pimenter un peu l'histoire, je vais dire que Ron sera complètement jaloux et qu'il fera tout et n'importe quoi pour t'avoir… Donc, je crois que c'est tout… Ah oui ! Le père de Drago sera complètement fou de rage après vous mais il finira par mettre ses préjugés de côté et à t'accepter dans sa famille avec une immense joie. Tu te marieras avec Drago et tu auras trois enfants avec lui. On va dire Saphir, Cristal et Rubis. Je comptais justement appeler mes enfants comme cela plus tard.

_ Ca suffit maintenant ! fit Hermione complètement en colère. J'en ai assez entendu ! Je m'en vais !

_ Au fait, Hermione, rajouta Justine alors que la jeune sorcière sortait d'un pas furibond. Cela ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Mary-Sue ? Parce que Hermione, ce n'est pas très sexy comme prénom… Ou bien, je pourrais mettre 'Mione comme diminutif à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressera à toi. C'est déjà plus mignon.

La jeune Gryffondor quitta cet appartement au plus vite ! Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne lira une quelconque fiction sur elle ou son entourage. Ce n'était pas possible comment des personnes pouvaient la dénaturée de cette manière !


End file.
